The Post It Note
by Zandra's Ashes
Summary: A lusty little funny story that addresses those storage closet rumors and answers the question of why Sheppard was really straightening out his pants in the first scene of Vengeance.  You know you want to- go ahead and check it out ;


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make money from my "borrowing" of these beloved characters.

A/N: Prompted by a discussion of Vengeance and how John was straightening his pants when he walked into the bantos room with Elizabeth. _Thank you JT-2._

Elizabeth was deep in thought walking down the corridor towards the control room when John snuck up beside her bearing a sly wicked grin.

"John?" She peered behind him. "Where'd you come from?"

He popped his eyebrows towards the door behind him, firmly took her hands and drew her inside.

It was dark. Elizabeth's eyes fought for focus, but they were adjusting too slowly. Her hands fumbled looking for the walls or anything to tell her where she was. The only thing she discovered were handfuls of a well muscled colonel. He silently moved closer and closer until she was trapped within his arms and the only noise that filled the room was of their own increasingly heavy breathing.

Heat pooled through her body when his fingers started stroking little circles along the back of her neck. Her resolve had apparently taken a hiatus and her head was instinctively tilting towards his own. He pressed against her softly, teasing her with briefest brush of his lips. Even that slightest of kisses was enough to unleash years of repressed yearning and a torrent of overwhelming want and need ripped through her body. She had long hungered for _this_ and she grabbed clumsily at his belt loops pulling him closer. His soft groan rumbled tantalizingly through their lips as he pushed deeper into their kiss.

She was breathless when he finally tore his mouth away from hers; she blinked rapidly waiting for her mind to catch up to this moment. He shifted their bodies and suddenly the wall behind her took her weight, freeing up his hands to roam tortuously over her body. He trailed his mouth raggedly down the side of her neck and her fingers wove through his soft thick hair. Oh damn, how long she had waited to play with those crazy strands and now she gripped the threads tightly, trying to pry his hot mouth from her neck.

"John?" She didn't recognize her own husky voice. "What are you doing?"

Undeterred, he nudged her shirt away from one shoulder, his lips following behind his fingers. "You said you don't kiss on the first date."

"I was teasing you, John, and our date isn't until tonight. I may need to cancel to recover from this- ohh." His mouth had just found the tender spot where her neck and shoulder met.

John chuckled and the vibrations left her skin humming with pleasure. "I'm not taking any chances Elizabeth. I told you, the way I see things we've already had hundreds of dates."

"It's the middle of the day John." Her eyes fluttered and she could finally caught a glimpse of her surroundings. "You do realize there is rampant gossip about us making out in the storage closets? I don't think I've ever even been in a storage closet before today, I avoid them for that very reason."

John rose back up to her face, studying her eyes carefully. "No, the best gossip ends with us having sex in the storage closets."

"John!" Her protest was more of a giggle than a true sign of indignation.

Her body hadn't felt this good in… well, in way too long and she had long grown weary of fighting _this _fight. His hands drifted under her shirt and her head fell backward, striking the wall. There were so many reasons they shouldn't be doing this. Not now. Not _here._ Each second that passed, Elizabeth struggled harder to remember what exactly those reasons were.

"Rodney…Rodney will be looking for us any minute."

"He's busy, trust me, I've taken care of McKay. " His lips struck hers again and she was tapped out of arguments.

She had longed to feel his skin on hers, there so many moments they'd walked away from over the years; she wanted to make up for every one of them. She was finding it increasingly hard to think, it was definitely too hard to tug his shirt from his pants with his hands and mouth roaming wildly seemingly intent on familiarizing himself with every inch of her now sizzling skin.

A cold slipped between them when John took a slight step back. "Elizabeth, no more talking about McKay when you're undressing me."

"I'm not undressing you, I'm not going to…not _here." _Her voice molted into a whimper._ "_ I just want to feel-"

Her eyes fluttered and her words fell away when he yanked his shirt off and pressed back against her. Her shirt was pushed high and his skin was finally against hers and it was too much; she couldn't process all her chaotic emotions. She planted a hand firmly on his chest, trying to ground herself while watching the ceiling swirl above her. John saw her falter and he clamped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I've got you. " His voice rasped against her ear. "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

He eased away only enough to straighten out her shirt. She was still a little lightheaded and the lust she found within his eyes would not assist with a quick recovery.

"I rather enjoyed carried away." Her hands traced the muscles of his arms up to his neck and she pulled his forehead down to hers. "I know we've been waiting a long time, but we've got the rest of our lives to catch up. I'm done fighting this John; you've got me, if that's what you want."

"I want." He pressed his lower body closer leaving her little doubt of _that_ want. "Elizabeth just so I'm clear, what exactly _do _you do on the first date?"

She swatted his bare arm and broke away, starting to breathe a little easier. She reached out to grab his shirt from the floor laughing softly when she handed it to him. "I like to laugh. I like to hold hands."

John pulled her hand up, lacing his fingers through her own.

"I like to dance." She challenged.

John used their laced hand to twirl Elizabeth around. He boasted his most delectable smirk and Elizabeth couldn't help the wide grin that plastered across her face.

"Dr. Weir? Dr. Weir?" The forgotten radio blared against her ear.

She took a deep breath and threw a look of regret towards John. "Chuck? This is Weir, go ahead."

John moved closer, trying to eavesdrop and Elizabeth shook her head. She couldn't think clearly with him that close, not yet.

"We just tried to contact the Tanarans again, still no luck. I know you wanted to send a team-"

"Volcano people?" John whispered, refusing to move away.

"Super volcano people." Chuck answered.

John shrugged and Elizabeth sighed. Well at least he'd tried to be quiet.

"Thank you Chuck, Col. Sheppard will ready his team."

John shrugged back into his shirt. "You should come with me to tell them, you might like what I came up with to keep McKay busy."

Her eyebrow arched high while she pondered the various methods of torture he could have used to detain Rodney.

A few minutes later Elizabeth was still smiling and John was still trying to straighten out his pants as they walked into the bantos room. The sight of Rodney sparing with Ronon was, unexpected to say the least, and she found it more amusing than she wanted John to know.

"Ninja lessons?" She scolded, watching John smiling smugly at the scenario before them.

After they briefed the two men, she thought they had escaped unscathed from the whole supply closet rendezvous. Then Ronon caught up to them in the corridor.

"Sheppard, thought I was supposed to keep him busy? Doesn't seem like it was worth the trouble if it only bought you a few minutes in the supply closet." Ronon's eyes gleamed mischievously.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped and her eyes slanted as menacingly as she could muster at the moment. But it was hard to stay angry at John who was now scratching his head, shrugging and doing a poor imitation of looking innocent.

"What?" He almost stuttered when he glanced at Elizabeth's furious face. "We weren't…"

"Whatever you say Sheppard. But you'd better tell Chuck we're down to the last pack of post it notes." Ronon reached behind John and snatched a colorful piece of paper attached to his back. He crumbled the post it note with Chuck's reminder scrawled across it and smashed it into John's palm before striding away.

Elizabeth's skin flushed with heat. "John-"

Ronon turned back towards them. "But anytime you want me to keep Rodney busy, you let me know. That was fun. Plus, I don't want to be the one who stumbles across you in the supply closet."

"John!"

"Well, in my defense…..you said you _liked_ carried away."

"I can still hear you." Ronon's voice called back down the corridor.

Elizabeth grabbed John's arm and tugged him behind the first door she spotted. John almost turned purple trying not to laugh when he saw where they were. She pressed her lips tightly, trying to hold on to the anger. What had just happened was bad,_ very_, very bad. The worst part was the only thing she could do now was laugh along with John. Or, she smiled slyly; there _was _another way to wipe that grin off his face.

She stepped closer to him and the scruff on his face razed deliciously against her skin when his mouth travelled towards her ear.

"I just want it noted for the record- _before _you kiss me- that _you_ just pulled _me _into this storage closet."

"Oh shut up!" She laughed before covering those delicious lips with her own.

A/N: _Oh Damn!_ A little more wicked than I intended, but with that prompt, it _had_ to be a little naughty. *begs forgiveness* Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
